The Forgotten
by DemyGirl
Summary: It wasn't always called Orgnization XIII....It has a past that it has kept so secret that even the Organization has forgotten...This is the story, my story.
1. Chapter 1: Darxetta

The Forgotten

Chapter 1: Darxetta

We all know who the Organization XIII is. We know all it's members. We know their elements. We know what each one is like and what they want. But, there is something we don't know. A deep, dark secret that the Organization has worked so hard to keep unknown that even they have forgotten it. They have not always been the Organization XIII. There was a time when they had many more members. Members who still to this day, help Sora in his quest, unbeknownst to him. This is their story. This is our story. This is my story.

It all begins with a place known as the Wizarding World. On a day about 17 years prior to the beginning of the Organizations past, a powerful, dark and evil wizard paces in his hideout. He has guarenteed himself eternal life. But he is no idiot, and he knows that there is a possibility of failure in his plan. He needs an heir, to take over if his plan fails. He calls his most trusted follower to his room. She is tall, with dark hair and a darker personality. She loves the pain of others and feels love for no one but her leader. He is taller than she. His skin is as pale and sickly as the moonlight just before the new moon. His nose no longer sticks outwards as do those of most humans. In fact, it has almost disappeared entirely, except for two slits. No hair is able to grow upon his head, it is questionable if he is even considered human anymore. Obviously they are an odd couple. When she is called an agreement is made and consummated that night. Nine months later, his follower gives birth to a baby girl.

Theresa, as the girl is named, looks nothing like her parents. You wouldn't even know that she was their daughter. From the time that she discovered her magical powers to the time that her father's downfall came, she was trained only in the dark arts. The first spells she learned were the Killing curse, the Cruciatus curse (the torture curse) and the Imperius curse (a curse allowing one to completely control the acts of another person or animal). She was raised to hate muggles (non magical folk) and all people who associated with them. She was raised to be agressive and have a need for power. Her home was a cocoon of anger and hatred; abuse and violence. Despite these things, she was a kind, bighearted young girl. When she turned 11, they were forced to send her to Hogwarts, a school run by her father's greatest enemy, in order to keep from arousing suspicion that she was his daughter. In Hogwarts, she felt like she never had with her father and mother. She felt like she was at home. She was comfortable. She excelled at her classes with little effort and had many friends.

On her 17th birthday, during the summer before her next year at school, her father walked into her room, unannounced as usual. At the age of 17 she had grown very much from the adorable young blonde that she had once been. Her hair went down to just above her shoulders in a messy cut that covered one eye. Her large, green-blue eyes were always filled with anger and sadness, and hate whenever she layed eyes on her parents. She had a heart shaped face and a slightly pointed chin. She gave her father an apathetic look as he entered, she had learned long ago that it was hazardous to her and her friends if she dared to say anything he considered out of line. Just the thought of what he had done when she told him about Kyle was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Kyle was a man she had met the year before. She had been so sick of her life that she had made a suicide attempt. She tried to apparate to another world. She figured that she would either make a new life in a new world, or die. Either way worked for her. She ended up in a world called Middle Earth. There she met a warrior named Kyle and had fallen in love with him. After that she visited him frequently until her father found out. She didn't know what happened to her love, and she probably never would, but she knew whatever it was was bad.

"My daughter," he whispered, his voice as icy as the chilled air outside. "While throughout the past year you have proved yourself insolent to me, tonight you have a chance to prove yourself. I have finally located the location of a threat to me." Before her brain caught up with her mouth she burst out, "'Located the location'? Gee, we're eloquent today aren't we?" She regretted it the moment she said it. Within seconds she was writhing on the ground as the Cruciatus curse took it's toll. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds, the pain died away, and she gasped for air, as if she had been drowning. Her father leaned over her, smirking. "I thought we had made it clear last time that I will not take that kind of disrespect lightly. Now I have reminded you. Has my message been understood?" She nodded, doing her best to keep the hatred and the tears out of her eyes.

"Excellent, now, as I was saying: I have located another threat of mine, tonight you can prove yourself to me by helping me destroy him. If you refuse you will be killed where you stand. Am I understood?" She cringed mentally, while she had killed spiders and mice and small things like that, she had never actually killed a human, but she nodded, "Yes, father, I understand."

This is where my story begins. My name was Theresa. I was raised in a brutal manner. I had never known anything but pain and hatred. I followed my father to help him do terrible things that night. Many things transpired that have put me where I am now. I followed my father to don our cloaks to block against the chill of the evening. As he put his on, his robes slipped a little on his arm. I saw a mark, like a strange heart with an "X" going through it. I said nothing, though. The sting of the last attack from him still haunted my mind. I took his arm and we apparated to a small wizarding village. For those of you who don't know, to apparate is to dissappear from one place and reappear in another. It was Halloween, and little kids in costume were running all over. I smirked darkly as a little boy ran to my father and said, "Hey, mister, nice costume!." As the little boy ran off to his mother, I saw the look on my father's face and became frightened. I prayed that he would be too preoccupied with the mission at hand to hurt the boy.

He seemed to debate it for a moment, then turned toward the house that we stood outside of. I could see through the window that there was a couple and their baby sitting in the living room. They seemed so happy. I prayed that this wasn't the place. Unfortunately, this time, my prayers went unanswered. My father used his wand to blast the front door in. The baby's father, a man with shaggy black hair and glasses came running out, screaming, "Lily! He's here, he's found us! Run and take Harry with you!" My father raised his wand and I shouted, "Go after them, I'll take care of him!" My father ran after the woman and the baby and I turned to the man. He had left his wand in the living room, I lowered my wand and spoke in a hushed and hurried voice, "Quickly, get your wand and come with me, we can save your wife and your baby!" He simply glared at me. "Idon't know what you're pulling but I'm not falling for it. Please, just leave us be, we just want to live our lives!" As I opened my mouth to speak, my father reappeared. "What is taking so long? He does not even have a wand! You stupid, incompetent girl, to think that your mother and I put so much effort into raising you and it has all been a waste of time! You are worthless, you'll never amount to anything! Go get them while I finish him!" Comprehension gleamed in the man's eyes, then the curse hit him, a flash of green, and he fell to the floor, his eyes as lifeless as those of a doll.

I was already running up the stairs, I undid the curse blocking the door and ran inside, putting a more powerful one on it, in the hopes that it would stall my father. I turned to see the baby's mother, a beautiful redhead with almond shaped green eyes pointing a wand at me. I dropped my wand and raised my hands in surrender. "Please, I don't want to hurt either of you, take your son and leave this place, before he comes!" Her face screamed suspicion. "Why do you want to help us? You're helping him!" I cried desperately, "You have it all wrong, I was raised by him, I hate him and everything he is! I want him to fail, I want him gone forever! I hate him!" Her eyes widened as the door burst open. There stood my father, with a look of anger upon his face as if I had done the most unforgivable thing to ever be done. "Is that so, you insolent little brat?" He sent me writhing to the ground with the most powerful cruciatus curse I had ever been hit with. His voice sounded far away, as if I was underwater, "I will deal with you later." The rest is a blur, all I can really remember clearly is unbearable pain. I recall the woman screaming, "Not Harry, not Harry! Please! Take me, but please don't hurt Harry!" I heard my father commanding, "Stand aside, stand aside you stupid girl!" There was a flash of green and the sound of screams, inhuman screams, the screams of the tortured, of dying animals, of something not human, ripped through the house. Suddenly the pain was gone. I opened my eyes, ignoring the migraine now punding in my skull. I felt something warm and sticky on my face. I reached my hand up and found it covered with blood and some burned skin. The skin was black. I was already in so much pain that it didn't register that more pain had been added. I looked around and saw the room destroyed, my father gone, the woman dead, and the baby, miraculously alive, and crying his poor little heart out.

As I began to make my way towards him, a hand grabbed me and lifted me from the ground. I looked to see a woman in black and purple robes, with green skin, and an odd pointed hat (it looked almost like horns) staring at me angrily. "You stupid girl!" I sighed, hadn't I been called that enough during my life? "How dare you! He was invaluable to us! You'll just have to replace him now, won't you?" She dropped me to the ground and before I could move, little black creatures (which all had the symbol that had been on my father's arm) grabbed me and carried me away. I was in so much pain that I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in an odd place. Now I know that it was the realm of darkness, but back then, I did not know where I was, just that everything was swirls of black and purple. I sat up and realized I was in a huge machine. I pounded on the walls screaming to get out as it turned on. It began to make a low buzzing noise and I screamed, wishing I was back at Hogwarts with my friends, my real family. Suddenly, more pain than I had ever felt coursed through my heart, and I screamed, thinking that this machine was giving me a heart attack. My heart seemed to rise from my chest, and for a moment I had a sane enough state of mind to notice that it wasn't red; it was orange and yellow and pink and though it was shaped like a gem, it appeared gellatin-like. Then I screamed again; it felt like my chest was imploding on itself, soon, that feeling coursed throughout my whole body. I began to cry, I was more afraid than I had ever been in my entire life. My heart was now covered in black smoke that swirled and began to form the shape of a body. Suddenly the smoke cleared, and a girl stood there, looking at me with an evil grin upon her lips. The imploding feeling faded away, and I realized my hair was shorter, and my bangs hung in my eyes a little instead of all going to one side.

The machine opened and as we walked out, I saw my reflection in the metal walls. My hair was a lighter blonde and whatever happened to my face had left scars. Normal pinkish scars ran from the tops of my cheeks and ran over my eyelids and curved toward the middle of my forehead, about an inch away from meeting. The burned skin, however, had left black scars. These met the pinkish scars bottoms and curved toward my mouth, each an inch away from touching the corners. For the first time in years, I could see my face without a curtain of hair in front of it. I was actually kind of pretty. It was odd, but the scars didn't diminish the beauty of my face, in fact they seemed to enhance it. I was in a black and grey dress. A red heart was attatched to one side at the waist and grey ribbon hung from it. The top was black and the bottom, ruffles that were short on one side, and got longer on the other, were black and grey. I also had black high heels.

The new girl, who seemed to come from my heart, turned to me, still smirking, and barked out, "Gonna admire yourself all day or are you gonna get your ass out here?" I rolled my eyes and followed her, surprised at how calmly I was taking this whole I relaxed, I noticed the dress turned into a dark grey tube top with black hearts on it, floating up like bubbles on the bottom left side, and a pair of capris and sneakers. As we exited we saw the green woman standing there. She smirked, gestured to the girl and said, "I'm sure you know what must be done?" The girl nodded and turned towards me. She had very short spiky hair on the back of her head. That part of her hair was purple. As it went towards the front though, it got longer and longer until it was almost touching the floor. That part was black. Apparently, the scars that now covered the sides of my face, had not been transferred to her. Her eyes were purple and her lips black. She wore knee-high black boots with purple laces, and a black and purple tank top that stopped juust above her bellybutton, and a black skirt with a purple belt. The skirt was very short on one side, and got longer as it went to the other side. In one hand she held a wand, and the other had a black glove that appeared to be made of dragon hide, but I couldn't be sure.

She pointed the wand at me and I stepped back, remembering dropping mine back at the house. "Wait! What are you doing?" She lowered her wand, laughing in a way that would have chilled even my father's blood. "Well, your purpose has been served. We needed a powerful heartless, not a powerful nobody." I stared, having no idea what she was talking about. She laughed again. "Don't worry about it, you won't need to know in a few minutes." She shot a spell at me, without thinking, I lept out of the way, hiding behind the machine. She laughed again, and said in a sickly sweet voice "Aww, what's the matter? Don't you wanna be with Kyle again?" I racked my brain. Who was Kyle? I knew a Kyle? What did she mean "be with him"? I didn't know a Kyle. Not that I could remember anyway. "I don't know who you're talking about! I've never met a Kyle." The green woman stated matter-of-factly, "When a heartless and nobody are extracted this way, not only do the nobodies actually keep their hearts, sometimes bits of their memory fade away." The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course, ruin all the fun why dontcha?" She sighed and walked around the machine. I jumped up, trying to think of how to defend myself. I had to stall for time.

"Who are you?" She lowered her wand, a malicious look gleaming in her eye. "I am everything your father wanted you to be. I would not be abused and pushed around by him. I would be praised and loved. I would be worth his time!" I threw a punch at her face and she dodged it easily. "Ah, feeling a little touchy are we? Alright, I'll get to the point. I am a better you. I am Darxetta, the most powerful Heartless to ever exist!" I still hadn;t thought of anything so I asked, "What is a heartless?" She rolled her eyes. "Your very own father was one and you don't know? Wow, you really are thick. A heartless is a creature that is the result of someone losing their heart to darkness. Unlike a nobody, they can come from even the weakest of hearts." I opened my mouth to ask but she interrupted me. "Before you ask another stupid question, a nobody is what you are. The product of a very powerful heart being taken. The leftover body takes on a mind of it's own. Unlike most nobodies, however, you still have your heart because of the way you were made. "

I had no more questions and she had her wand pointed at me again. "Now that you know everything you wanted to know, I think I'll just finish you off now." I tried to throw another punch at her, as i did, a microphone stand materialized in my hand. The momentum of my hand kept it going, even though I wasn't controlling it anymore because I was in a state of shock. The bottom of it struck her, knocking her backwards. As I set it down to examine it, a microphone with a long cord that didn't plug into anything appeared. An electric guitar found it's way slung across my back and something appaeared behind my ear. I pulled it out and found that it was a paintbrush. I was confused. Music and art were things that I was great at, but how were they supposed to help me fight? Also, my outfit had changed again. Now it was a hot pink tube top with a short black jacket over it. A short black skirt, and knee-high black boots with hot pink laces.I tried singing into the microphone, just the "." Beginning to my favorite song "Sanctuary". Sound waves flew at Darxetta, knocking her over again. I stood, shocked. These weren't like the music and art stuff I had at home. As she got up, I swung the stand at her again, realizing too late that she was too far to hit, and the momentum would keep me going, giving her an open shot at my back. I willed the stand to do something, anything and suddenly, bladed discs shot out of the bottom. She dodged them and shot another spell, which I sent back at her with another chorus of "."

Without thinking at this point, I swung the guitar around and played a power chord. A shockwave sent her flying through the air. While she was recuperating, I pulled out the paintbrush and tried painting something in midair, something simple, a slingshot and a rock. When I finished, they fell to the ground, as real as my guitar and microphone. Before I could do anything, however, a portal opened, through it I could see a dark, deserted city street and a black building. A black gloved hand reached through and grabbed me, dragging me through. The portal closed behind me, Just as Darxetta was getting up.


	2. Chapter 2: Xeharest and the Unwhole

The Forgotten

Chapter 2: Xeharest and The Unwhole

I turned to see who had saved me, and saw a tall, tan skinned man with long silver hair. He had orange eyes and a curious expression on his face. He had one arm across his chest and the other resting on it, supporting his head. He wore a black trenchcoat with chains on the front. He had a kind expression behind the curiosity, and the moonlight on his hair seemed to make it shimmer. My heart beat a little faster, but I didn't feel scared.

After a minute or two, he spoke. He had a quiet, but commanding voice. "What is your name?" I swallowed, my mouth was dry, and my throat felt constricted. At the third attempt, I managed to squeak out my name, in a patheticly cracked voice. "Theresa." I coughed and said it again, relieved that this time my voice was normal. He held his hand up, and my name appeared in blue letters in front of my face. The letters began to spin around and around, circling my head, changing position and mixing themselves up. He stuck his hand out again and a large gold "X" appeared, stopping the letters. Now the name "Xeharest" was in front of my face. "Xeharest, this shall be your new name." He said it again and shivers went down my spine. He said it like it meant something. He took my arm and pulled me toward a cliff beyond the black building.

At the edge he turned to me. "Give me your hand, most new members get quite scared at this. One became so frightened that he r an around screaming and fell off. Landed on his head. Poor Demyx hasn't been the same since. Since then I feel that I cannot let any new member try it at first on their own." I grabbed his hand. "I know that you barely know me, but, do you trust me?" I looked at him. His face begged for me to say yes and I nodded. He stepped off of the cliff. I squeezed his hand tightly as he pulled me with him. I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact of my body splattering on the ground below. I opened my eyes and saw whitish, see-through hexagons beneath my feet. I wasn't falling, I was on an invisible bridge. He let go of my hand. "Do you think you can get used to this?" I nodded, a little shaky at the fact that I was hovering hundreds of feet in the air. He noticed and smiled kindly. "Well, maybe I should make sure you're used to it before I let you try it on your own." He grabbed my hand again and gave it a reassuring squeeze. My heart sped up a little and we walked up the bridge, to a white castle high over our heads.

I was lead inside of the castle, given a black trenchcoat and gloves and brought to the room I am sitting in now. It is all white and there are ridiculously tall chairs everywhere. The one I am to sit on is on the ground at the moment. I stand in the middle of the room, while the man who named me sits in the tallest chair right above me. Others are in other chairs, they seem to be an odd assortment, but I'm hoping that they're friendly. Xemnas, the man who saved me, opens his mouth to talk, and we all listen attentively. "You might all be noticing the girl standing in the middle of the room right now. Her name is Xeharest. The newest member of the Unwhole."The unwhole? That must be the name of this group.

He motions for me to sit in my chair, and it lifts up to be at the same level as his. "As you all know, I am planning on recruiting more members to the Unwhole." I try to listen, but I can't help noticing the way the white light in the room makes his hair glisten. I'm a teenage girl with hormones, give me a break! "Also as you know, I cannot handle that many members by myself. Saix cannot run it, because I need him desperately to help me enough as is." A man with a long ponytail, black and grey hair, and an eyepatch leans to talk to the person next to him. I learn later his name is Xigbar. "Yeah, right, he desperately needs Saix alright, but not for that." I'm too busy thinking about other things to worry about that comment at the moment. "Xeharest will be leading the second half of the group and reporting to me, after watching her battle her heartless, she has proved herself worthy." My name snaps me out of my staring, and my eyes widen. He barely knows me, yet he trusts me as a leader? I can't believe it! "What do you think Xeharest? Can you handle that kind of responsibility?" The other nobodies grumble angrily, wondering why the superior didn't choose them. I nod, trying to appear as confident as possible. "Yes, superior, I think I can."

I spend the rest of my day being shown the castle and my room. Halfway through the day, Saix, a tall man with pointed ears, long blue hair, two scars making an "X" between his eyes and, if I'm to understand Xemnas correctly, a really bad temper, calls Xemnas away for urgent business. Before he leaves he tells me, "Xeharest," Shivers go down my spine again. "Feel free to wander the castle, I've shown you whose room is whose, come find me in mine if you need anything, but try to meet the rest of the group first, ok?" I nod and he leaves the room. Saix turns to me before leaving. "Don't make the mistake Larxene did. He doesn't care about you. He just tries to make the new people think he does. I don't even think he cares about me." I see a look of sadness cross his face then he leaves.

I ponder this for a while. Nobodies without hearts aren't supposed to feel. Then again, when my heart was taken, it seemed almost gellatinus. Maybe, just maybe, only the inside of the heart is taken. Maybe the red shell is left inside, allowing nobodies to feel, just a little bit. Then another thought crosses my mind. Saix looked sad. Is it possible he has feelings for Xemnas? From the way he said it.....does Xemnas have feelings for him?

I can't dwell on this all day, so I head towards number 2, Xigbar's room. In the Unwhole, we are all assigned numbers. Mine is number 15, even though there are 13 of us. Apparently, Xemnas has good information that tells him that he should give that number to someone else. Someone who is already chosen, but not here yet. Same with the number 14. I knock on Xigbar's door and he opens it, looking a little ticked off. When he sees it's me, he smiles a little. "Sorry, Xeharest, I thought you were Larxene accusing me of shooting her bedroom full of holes on purpose." I tilt my head to the side. "Wha-?" He laughs. "She sent me in there to grab her kunai and my gun accidentily went off. It had nothing to do with the fact that she pinned me to the wall with her kunai last week then decided to practice shooting with my guns. Where do you think I got this eyepatch?" He laughs and I smile. I don't know if he's kidding, but he seems to find it funny. "So kid," I roll my eyes....just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean they have to remind me. He continues without noticing. "What brings you here? My well developed musculature?" He does a muscle man pose and I laugh. "Oh, yeah, totally, it has nothing to do with the fact that Xemnas told me to get to know everyone." He pushes me lightly on the shoulder. "of course the noob is taking orders from Mansex." My eyes bug out. "It's a joke that me and Axel have. Xemnas's name can anagram into Mansex, plus, it's funny cuz he has a thing going on with Saix. It's a secret so, naturally, the whole castle knows." He laughs again, and even though I feel upset, I laugh with him, he's too funny not to laugh with. "Well, I'd better finish meeting everyone." He waves as I walk down the hall. "Ok, nice talking with ya!" He walks into his room and shuts the door.

I try to ignore the depression settling in my chest, and get the song "Malchik Gay" out of my head as I head toward number 3, Xaldin's room. Xaldin scares me a little. He has dark skin and dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail. He has the biggest sideburns of any of the guys in the Unwhole and he is unnaturally huge. Plus, from what I saw at the meeting earlier, he likes to stab things with his spears when he gets mad. I knock on his door and he opens it, glaring at me. "What do you want?" I swallow and try not to sound scared. "I'm just trying to meet everyone in the Unwhole." He shakes his head and pulls a bottle of sake out of his coat and takes a sip. "Well now you've met me haven't you? I have a bad temper, and I don't hesitate to use my spears. You know what you need to know, now leave me in peace please." He slams the door in my face. I shrug and walk away. At least I didn't get stabbed.

Vexen, number 4, is next. This should be interesting. When Xemnas told him I still had a heart, he wanted to do experiments on me to see how. I hope he doesn't try it now. He opens the door and his eyes light up. "Oh, hello 15, are you enjoying yourself so far?" So far so good. "Yes, I suppose. How come it smells like sulfur?" He sniffs the air. "Ah, that is just san experiment I'm working on. Trying to make hearts for those of us who have none. Speaking of which, have you any idea how you kept yours?" I shrug. "Maybe it was the way I came to be....or not be or whatever." He sighs. "Well then, unless I can experiment on you this is a waste of time. Good day to you, I have much work to do." He goes back into his room. I roll my eyes. How come the fucking land pirate has better manners than a scientist and a random Jamican dude?

The rest of my conversations with the members aren't much better. Lexaeus, number 5, barely speaks. Plus, with his huge body and muscles, he's very intimidating. Number 6, Zexion, starts talking about the importance of mind over matter and how he can smell people's scents. How emo he looks doesn't help his creepiness. Then again, I had the hair over one eye thing going on before I was a nobody. Saix shoos me away saying something about how he'll give me advice later. I decide not to question why his coat is completely unzipped. He notices that I still have not put mine on and yells at me to do so. I put them on. The coat reminds me of my wizard robes, but wearing gloves all the time will take some getting used to.

I see Axel, number 8, in the hallway and stop to say hello. "Hey, kid." I roll my eyes, unlike Xigbar, he catches it. "Don't sweat it, I call everyone 'kid'. Got it memorized?" I laugh and wonder if he knows anything about Xemnas. "Axel, can I ask a question?" Axel smirks. "Ya just did kid." I roll my eyes and he laughs and nods. "Saix told me that Xemnas tries to make every new person think they're special. But he doesn't reall think they are. Is that true?" Axel shakes his head. "Damn, kid, Saix only tells that to people who either start thinking of themselves as overly important, or people who really fall hard for the guy. I'm assuming you're the latter. If I were you I would listen to him, Got it memorized?" I tilt my head. "Ok, but, he mentioned Larxene. What happened to her?" He sighs. "Larxene used to be as sweet as you are, kid. But she fell for the guy hard than a bag of bricks. Then, when she was totally committed to the Unwhole, he treated her just like everyone else. Which means he treated her like crap. Even though she has someone else now, she's never been the same. She's always angry. Don't turn into that ok? You're too sweet to, besides, another Larxene is a scary thought. She's the one who gave me these. Got it memorized?" He gestures the the diamond shaped scars under his eyes. "Stupid kunai...," he mutters. "Before I go meet numbers 9 through 12, can I ask one thing?" He nods. "How the hell much do you spend on hairgel dude?" He laughs, the long red spikes of his hair bouncing up and down. He says bye and I head toward Demyx's room.

Number 9 opens the door. "Oh my God, you're the new girl! Xeharest, right? It's awesome to meet you! I was just playing my sitar, wanna come in and listen? I can show you my water clones!" I nod, laughing. He seems a little hyper, but pretty friendly. I sit down on his bed and he walks over to a minifridge in the corner. "Monster, red bull, vault, or mountain dew?" I pretend to think about it then say mountain dew. He grabs two and walks over. "I'm just trying to meet everyone, so far, you, Xigbar and Axel are the nicest ones I've met." He laughs picking up his sitar. I notice he has a blonde mullet. Most cannot pull off a mullet but it actually looks really good on him. He starts to play and a few clones of him, made entirely of water appear. After a few minutes he puts down the sitar and turns to talk. "So, hows everything going so far?" I think for a moment. "Confusing, half of it's great and I don't know the other half." He laughs. "Well, I am certainly the wrong person to ask for help, I'm sorry." I laugh. "No problem, thanks for the soda, and the awesome sitar playing, but I wanna meet the rest of the Unwhole before I get too tired, talk to you later?" He nods and waves. "Yeah, see ya!"

I knock on Luxord's door. He's not very tall, taller than me, but not overly tall. The short hair and beard gotee thing have gotten so out of fashion though. He's only interested in playing poker so I move on to Marluxia. He opens the door and again I force myself not to laugh at his pink hair and the pink rose petals that seem to show up every time he lowers his hood. "Ah, the new girl. Hello, I'm Marluxia. I don't have much time to talk right now. I have to go confront the superior about some very important business. I'm sure Larxene has time to talk though." He hurries away and I head for Larxene's room. She opens the door and smirks. "Well, if it isn't Xemnas's little love interest. Has he roped you in too? It's only a matter of time before he breaks your heart." I swallow and try to speak. "Roped....roped me in? To what? I'm not his l-love interest. And I feel nothing for....for him, ok?" She laughs. "Right, and kunai aren't my weapons, oven mitts are. Face it, you've fallen hard too. I'd like to tell you to leave it alone, but seriously, why should I be the only one to go through the pain. I will warn you not to let him take advantage of your feelings though. He'll try. Apparently Saix isn't enough for him." She looks away, and I see hurt and pain in her emerald eyes. The two pieces of blonde hair that stick up, almost like antenna on her head, quiver as she tries not to cry. I nod and tell her I'm tired and head toward my room. I've heard too much. Today has been weird, and I just want to sleep. The last thing I think of before I sleep is that at the beginning of the day I was being dragged with my father to kill a baby, and now here I am in a strange castle, with strange people and we all have strange powers. I yawn, roll over and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Syamex

The Forgotten

Chapter 3: Syamex

The next day, I wake up and realize there's nothing in my minifridge yet. I head to Demyx's room to ask if I can steal a powerbar for breakfast. He grabs a few and we head towards the meeting room together. "Hey, don't sweat it, I'll bring you shopping later for some food ok? There's a supermarket that never was around the corner from Memories Skyscraper." I tilt my head to the side, looking confused. He laughs. "I'm not the best with explanations, and I'm feeling to lazy at the moment to give them, ask Xemnas later, he'll explain it to you."

We enter the room and his face goes deathly pale. Everyone is already in their seats. They stop talking and stare at us. As he begins to hyperventilate, I mutter quietly, "Demyx? Dude, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He starts to shake. "I'm late for a meeting. You'll be fine, you're new and don't know how to portal yet, I'm not new, I'm in trouble." I raise an eyebrow. "How much trouble?" He gulps and Xemnas speaks. "Xeharest, I am sorry, I was going to wake you up and let you know the rules about meetings, but you had such a rough day yesterday that I thought you deserved a long sleep." He smiles kindly, the light bouncing off of his hair, making it glisten again. My stomach does flip flops and I try unsuccesfully to ignore them. He turns to Demyx, an odd look on his face, like he's covering his true feelings up. Yes, I have come to think of each and every member of this group as having feelings. I have a theory that only the inner parts of their hearts were taken and that the shells were left inside, allowing them to feel, only a little bit, but enough. Demyx shakes and cringes when Xemnas speaks. "Number 9, I will deal with your lack of respect and punctuality after the meeting, am I understood?" Demyx nods, on the verge of tears and portals into his seat. Mine, unlike the rest is on the ground again. I feel self conscious as I sit again, realizing I am the only one who can't portal.

My seat rises up, and Xemnas sees that I am uncomfortable. "Do not worry, Xeharest, I will teach you how to portal today. It really is a magnificent experience, your first time." He smiles and my stomach seems to totally disappear. Once again, I am unable to focus during the meeting. He discusses the importance of showing up on time and assigns everyone missions. Larxene and Xigbar start an argument about his eye and her room and Xemnas threatens both their lives to break it up. "Now, Larxene, no more hurting others just because you feel like it. And Xigbar," Xigbar gives him an innocent look, which, when you have scars and an eyepatch is really hard to pull off. "Next time someone does something to you, talk to me instead of going after revenge, it will make nonexistance easier." I still don't understand how none of us exist, but apparently we don't.

After the meeting, Xemnas holds a private council with Demyx. I stand outside the door, waiting for my portal practice nervously. I hear lots of crying and yelling, and the sound of a portal opening and closing. The door opens and Xemnas looks out and sees me. "Ah, perfect, right on time. This won't take long, and I can give you your mission. Don't look so shocked." He laughs and my legs turn to jelly, I lean against a wall to support myself. "Of course you ha ve a mission, we all have to do our part." He holds out his hand and I take it and he leads me into the white room again. All of the chairs are up and he points at mine. "I will teach you to portal to there and back. After that, you should be able to without assistance and begin your mission." I nod and he begins. "We all have a connection with the darkness, whther we have hearts or not. We can access the darkness very simply. It courses through our veins. Darkness is not evil, it is a part of this and all worlds. It is misunderstood. Darkness is not evil, it is simply what is done with it that can make something evil." I nod, trying to understand, but it's hard to with the fact that he's still holding my hand. Mentally I scold myself, "Snap out of it, you heard what Saix, Axel and Larxene said. Don't let yourself fall for him, besides, he's with Saix. Get over it." Apparently, it isn't convincing enough because my stomach is still flip-flopping. He continues, releasing my hand. "Now, you need to stand for a moment and close your eyes, then feel the darkness coursing through your veins." I close my eyes and stand there, trying to feel it. All I can feel is the aftermath of my stomach flip-flopping.....nausea. I concentrate harder, then feel a hand on my shoulder. "Do not concentrate so hard. Just zone out, concentrate on opening the darkness, but not on feeling it. It helps to start the portal from a certain point, like your hand." I nod and try again. I only focus on opening something from where my hand is. Soon, I feel something happening around my hand. I open my eyes and see a portal opening. Xemnas claps and puts an arm around my shoulder. "Excellent job, it took some members days to learn this. You truly are and amazing nobody." I hope he doesn't notice me blushing.

"Now, enter the portal and try the same thing, only this time, when you focus on opening a portal, think of a specific place you want it to go. Think of your seat." I nod and enter the portal and it closes behind me. I am surrounded by purple and black again, and realize that this is where I was when I fought Darxetta. I wonder what happened to her? No time to worry now, I have work to do. I zone out and focus on opening a portal to my chair. When it opens, I step out and Xemnas applauds. "Perfect, You are the first nobody to get it that quickly, marvelous. You are ready for your first mission." I smile and portal back and again he claps for me. "Now, your mission is to go into the darkness and look for new members. Most nobodies do not end up there, but recently Maleficent, the woman who captured you, the leader of the heartless, has been creating more and more in order to gain more powerful heartless. I want you to travel through darkness, find them, name them and teach them what they need to know. I would help, but Saix and I have important business to attend to." I cringe mentally. "yeah, right, important 'business.'" He continues. "I almost forgot, your element is like mine, you have the power of heart, just like Axel has fire and Demyx has water. Your element will allow you to control almost every and anything. Like my element, nothingness, yours gives you an amazing amount of power. All you need to do to give a new name is raise your hand and conjour the letters, command them to scramble and add an 'X'. If the name can be anagrammed in an inappropriate way, or if there is no way to anagram the real name with an 'X' then you must remove, replace or add letters." I nod and open a portal. "I will do my best, Lord Superior." He smiles. "I know you will, Xeharest, I have the utmost confidence in you."

As the portal closes, I shake my head, trying to get "Malchik Gay" out of it once again. I begin to wander through the darkness, wondering how I will ever find anyone in a place so vast....especially when it all looks the same. Then I remember that it doesn't. The place I was taken to had had a pinkish hue. It is a risk going back to where that machine was, but I have to do it. I open a portal and step through. No one is here, and I consider walking away, but I decide to circle the machine. On the other side I find a guy about my age, curled up on the ground, his head in his hands. I bend down next to him. "Excuse me, but may I ask, are you heartless or nobody?" He looks up at me, and 2 scars, much like Saix's, making an "X" across his right eye. He has dark blue hair that comes down into two ponytails, one over the other, each of which are silver. "I'm not a heartless, so I must be a nobody, I just had to fight a heartless though. Now that she's gone though, I don't know what to do. What if she comes back?" I smile reassuringly and place a hand on his shoulder. "What would you say if I told you there was a place I could bring you, a place where you would be safe and where you would help other nobodies, who unlike you and me, have no hearts?" He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the catch?" I shrug. "There isn't one, I would be your leader and I would report to my leader. We would have missions and things to do, but it's bound to be better than sitting here waiting for your heartless to come back, right?"

He thinks for a moment then hold out his hand. I take it and he shakes mine. "Fair enough." He stands up and brushes his clothes off. Now comes the part I don't know how to do. "Ok, so, what is your name?" He stares at me, looking a little scared. "I really need to know your name, can't you please tell me?" He looks embarrassed and says, "I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't remember my name." I blink stupidly for a moment. "Umm....ok.....are there any names you can remember?" He shrugs. "Only one...the name of my heartless, Syaem." I nod. "That will do." I raise my hand and will the letters to appear. Suddenly they do, they spin around and I insert the "X". Now the name Syamex hovers in front of his face. "Syamex, this will be your name." He nods. "Now, Syamex, are you ready to get out of here and head for the Unwhole?" He nods and I open a portal, back to Memories Skyscraper. I have to teach him about the bridge before I bring him to the castle.

He does very well with the bridge, he doesn't even flinch when he steps onto it. I introduce him to everyone in the castle and I get him a cloak and gloves. There's even enough time left in the day to teach him to portal, which he gets immediately. Then I bring him to Xigbar's room. Just like I am forced to share a room with Xemnas (technically it is seperated into two rooms) Syamex will share a room with Xigbar. When he opens the door he smiles. "Oh, hey man, you're my new roommate huh? Sweet, you seem like a pretty cool guy." Syamex starts to loosen up a little. "Yeah, you seem to be one too, yargh!" Xigbar smirks. "I knew the pirate jokes would start soon enough. I may be a pirate but I bet I could beat your ass any day at a game of darts!" Syamex runs into the room shouting, "You're on!" I laugh and walk away.

I portal into my room to find Xemnas waiting. "Hello, Xeharest, I understand that you have already brought a new member into our group?" I nod feeling butterflies in my stomach as he steps closer and leans down so that we are face to face. "Excellent, you have proven yourself a great asset to the group. I will have to think of a reward to give you." His face has an almost predetorial grin on it and I shake my head, trying to clear it. "That won't be necessary superior, I need no reward, if you wouldn't mind leaving, I'm very tired and would like some sleep." I walk over to my bed and sit on the edge of it, waiting for him to leave, he sits next to me and leans closer and I lean back a little. "Oh, but I insist on giving you a reward, maybe tomorrow, when you are less tired." His grin becomes more and more like that of a predator, catching up to it's prey. He stands up and heads for the door leading to his room. "Goodnight, Xeharest, I shall see you tomorrow."

I lie awake for a long time after that, butterflies still going in my stomach, "Malchik Gay" still playing in my head, but with a small jolt of fear going through my body, remembering the look on his face when he leaned in close. I sigh, why can't I just listen to what people tell me? It's a bad idea to be around him, don't fall for it. So what do I do? The exact opposite. I yawn and roll over. Oh well, maybe tomorrow will bring something to distract me from him.


	4. Chapter 4: Larxene's Tale

The Forgotten

Chapter 4: Larxene's Tale

"Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey Bud' so mnoi ponaglei. " I sing to myself as I walk down the hall towards the white room. I woke up early and figured I would get there before anyone else. "Ot styda ne krasnei, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey Polozhi na druzei, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey. Ot menya..." I see Demyx walking towards the white room too and stop singing. I run to catch up with him. "Hey dude, have you seen Xigbar and Syamex?" He jumps when he hears my voice but relaxes when he sees it's me. "Oh, hey Xeharest. No I haven't seen them, they usually wake up later than I do, and that's saying something." We laugh and then his look turns serious. Which looks so odd on him that I have to laugh more. He waits for me to get myself under control then speaks. "Saix, Axel and Larxene are all telling me that Xemnas is playing the same card on you that he played on Larxene. I know everyone thinks I'm lazy and not all that bright, but I know what that means. Please, Xeharest, stay away from him. Avoid situations where you get stuck alone with him. You can stay in my room if you have to." I smile and shake my head. "Thanks Demyx, but I think I'll be ok, they've all talked to me, and I understand what he's trying to do. I'll be just fine where I am."

He looks worried but nods. "O...k....if you're sure Xeha." I blink, wow, here two days and already have a nickname? Cool, I made some friends! I thought this place was going to be too serious for any fun or friends but apparently not. I laugh. "I'm positive Demy, don't worry so much, ok? I'll be fine, I've got an awesome friend like you!" He smiles and laughs a little. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you think we have hearts and feelings, I mean, how can you have friends without those?" I nod. "Well, duh, I do think we have hearts." His eyes bug out. "Uh...did I say something wrong?" He begins to talk quietly, trying to make sure he isn't overheard. "How can that be? Xemnas says we have no hearts or emotions! We're not even allowed to think it! Or say it! Plus, we all saw our hearts get taken. We can't possibly have hearts!" I smirk a little.

"Before I tell you why I think we have hearts, let me ask you something. You say we have no feelings? So, what exactly was going through your head when you warned me about Xemnas?" He scoffs, as if this were the stupidest question to ever ask. "I was worried about...you..." A look of confusion crosses his face as I laugh. "See! Worried is a feeling! We do have feelings Dem, and we have hearts too. Here," I summon my paintbrush and paint a piece of paper with it. "Take, these, just think of what you want to make and paint it. Paint a heart." He grabs the paper and paintbrush and starts to paint. When he shows me the paper again, I see a red heart. "Dem, what color was your heart when it was taken from you?" He shrugs. "Orange and yellow and pink and it looked kinda like a gem but almost like it was made of jello too." I point to the paper. "And what color is the heart that everyone draws pictures of?" He looks at his picture then at me. "Well, red but I don't see....Wait....if hearts are supposed to be red then why did ours look like that?" Wow, everyone else in the Unwhole made Demyx sound stupid, but I doubt any of them would've understood what I was trying to say that fast. "I have a theory. It wasn't our entire heart that was taken. Just the inside. The red part, the part we would normally see, the shell so to speak, was left inside, allowing us feelings, not feelings as strong as they would be with a whole heart but feelings nonetheless. Well, for you and the

rest of the Unwhole minus me and Syamex. We still have our whole hearts."

Demyx takes a moment to think and I worry he'll report me to Xemnas. Xemnas has been kind to me so far, but due to Demyx's reaction, I get

the feeling that this group is one where you don't really talk about opinions that don't agree with the superiors. "That makes sense! We do have hearts! I knew it, I just knew it!" A cold voice comes from behind me and Demyx's eyes widen. "Just knew what?" I turn to find Xemnas behind me. He looks curious, almost like when I first met him only now there is a hint of suspicion in his eyes. I swallow, my mouth feeling dry as I see the fear in Demyx's eyes. "Oh, uh, h-he j-just knew that....that thesescarsonmyfaceweren'!" I cringe mentally. Why the hell did I have to sound so nervous? And I doubt Xemnas understood that last part. I swallow and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, the way I got my scars was very traumatic and I guess the memories of the feelings that I had at the time are affecting me now." The suspicion leaves his eyes and he puts an arm around my shoulders. The fear leaves Demyx's eyes and a look of pure hatred crosses his features. It's so scary to see on his face that I involuntarily shiver and lean into Xemnas a little. His grip around me tightens and he looks at Demyx, who quickly rearranges his features to his usual childish innocence.

"Demyx, I will ask you this once to not question our new members about their past. They will open up in time. Now, the meeting will be starting soon, and I suggest you be there on time today." Xemnas gives him a look and walks away and Demyx cringes a little. Before I can ask what that was all about, Xigbar, Syamex and Axel come running down the hall screaming. Before Demyx and I can ask anything, they dart into the meeting room, screaming something about it was an accident. Next thing we know, Larxene comes running after them, lightening crackling around her and kunai out ready to throw. One of her antenna like pieces of hair is missing. "Whoever shot Xigbar's gun at me is going to DIE! DIEEEE!!!!" I step in her way

and Demyx screams leaping at me to knock me out of her way. We fall to the floor. Larxene stops and laughs. "Haha, well, I thought it was going to be you and Xemnas but someone with Demyx is an interesting change." I shove Demyx off me and stand up. He shrugs backing away from Larxene. "Dude, you're my friend, I wasn't gonna let you get slaughtered by a psycho wench." Larxene turns on him, lightening crackling again and he too runs into the meeting room. She turns back to me, kunai raised. "Now why the hell would you even try to get in my way?" I summon my paint brush and walk over to her. "If you take a chill pill, I can fix your hair. What happened anyway?" She sits on the floor and sighs. "Well, I was walking down the hall when I heard those three idiots laughing. All of a sudden one of Xigbars stupid bullets chopped a piece of my hair off. They started screaming about it being an accident and I ran after them." I laugh as I repaint her hair where it was. When I finish, it becomes as real as the rest of her hair. She reaches up to feel it and her eyes widen. "Why do you want to help me? I've been nasty to you since you got here." I shrug. "Xemnas doesn't seem very caring as far as you all go, I figure someone should be. It's in my nature, I can't help it."

Larxene opens her mouth to speak, but the door opens and she shuts up. Saix peers out. "I realize some of us prefer to walk to the meeting room instead of portal, but the meeting is about to start, and unless you want to be on Xemnas's bad side..." Larxene's eyes widen in fear and I stand

in shock. Larxene....afraid? That's a new one. She runs into the room and I follow. We both portal into our seats just as Xemnas appears in his. He looks around the room, a serious look on his face. His eyes meet mine and they soften and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I mentally slap myself and make myself focus. Everyone's warned me not to fall for him, and judging by everyone's reactions, That's probably some advice I should listen to. He smiles at me and my thoughts fly out of my head. Damn.....I need to learn to control my hormones. He looks away, his face stern again. "I'm glad to see that everyone was able to make it on time today, including our new member, who you have probably noticed is standing in the middle of the room. His name is Syamex and he will be helping Xeharest with her mission. Which reminds me," He turns to me, his eyes kind again. "Xeharest, you and the members you command will be given your own meeting room. All of you will still be expected here at the beggining and end of each day to report and to hear what I have to say, but otherwise, your meetings are your jurisdiction."

After the meeting, I head towards Syamex, Xigbar, Axel and Demyx who are talking quietly in the hallway. Xigbar is speaking quietly with Syamex. "Look man, you'll be around her a lot more than we will if you're gonna be going on her mission with her. Just watch out for her ok, I don't trust him." I walk up next to Syamex. "Don't trust who?" Xigbar gulps. "Uh....no one, oh look at the time I'd better be getting off to my mission, see

ya!" He portals out and Demyx laughs awkwardly then leaves as well. Axel looks me dead in the eye. "He was talking about Xemnas. If you wanna know why, go talk to Larxene, I guess she didn't tell you the whole story." Axel portals out and I look at Syamex. "Why don't you start searching without me? I'd better go talk to Larxene so everyone gets off my back." He shakes his head. "No way, you found me, you saved me and gave me somewhere to stay. If it has to do with your safety then I'm coming too." I sigh but let him follow anyway as I head toward Larxene's room. When she answers her door she smirks. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission? Won't your dear Xemmy be upset if..." I interrupt. "For some reason no one trusts me to be alone around Xemnas. Apparently you know why and I want to know now." Her face pales. "Like I told you before, Xemnas is into

breaking nonexistant hearts. I..." I'm irritated now. "Don't gimme that crap. I want to be around him ok? I like being around him. I'll admit it, I like him a

lot. Now, if no one's going to give me a good reason to stay away from him then I'm not going to, now tell me goddamnit!" She closes her eyes and kneads her temples. "Ok, but you gotta swear that you won't tell anyone. Axel, Demyx and Xigbar are the only ones who know. Much as I hate those fucktards they were the only ones who seemed like they would be compassionate and I needed someone to talk to." I see tears streaming down her usual angry looking face and I feel a flutter of fear. What could he have done that was so bad? She opens her mouth to speak.

When I first joined the Unwhole, I was actually really sweet and nice. And naive. Kinda like you." I choose to ignore that comment. "Xemnas was

the one who found me and brought me here. From the moment I met him, I fell hard. He was so charming, y'know? Like how he seems to you. He praised me for every little thing and seemed to take every opportunity to look at me and smile." I smile at these words, it's what he does to me now, and even though she seems upset while telling this story, thoughts of Xemnas acting this way towards me wriggle their way into my head. "He seemed to look for any reason to touch me. Push a strand of hair out of my face, pull something out of my hair if one of the losers here threw something in it. Put an arm around my shoulder when I was scared or cold or upset. He was such a gentleman with me. I knew he was with Saix, but I was falling fast and hard, I couldn't help myself. I was about 18 when I became a nobody, my hormones were raging. I wasn't as mature then as I am now. Every night after a mission, Xemnas would be waiting in my room, to see how it went and to congratulate me." I shudder a little, this sounds way too close to what's happening now. "A few times he brought me on pointless missions with him that would end in sitting and eating ice cream while staring at the stars or

the ocean. He looked for any excuse to hold my hand at those times, and he seemed like such a gentle person. Or that was what I thought." The tone of her voice scares me, like she really is about to kill someone. "He sent me on a mission to find who was leading the heartless. I came back and told him it was Maleficent during the evening meeting. That night he was waiting in my room for me. Told me I deserved a reward. I was exhausted and he told me he could give me it when I wasn't so tired. He smiled and left and I guess I should've known from that smile. It was like a predator. Like a lion who had just cornered it's prey. I was so head over heels that I didn't notice. The next day I had the day off. I spent the day hanging out with Demyx and listening to him play his sitar. Yeah you heard me right, Demyx. We used to get along ok. I headed back to my room before the evening meeting. Xemnas was there. He told me the meeting was canceled so he could give me my reward. I sat on my bed next to him....a stupid move on my part, and asked him what it was. Next thing I knew he was kissing me. My head was spinning. I had been wanting him to do this since day 1. Before I knew what was going on, we were laying donw, our cloaks on the floor. We were in our tank tops, pants and boots. He wanted to go further and I told him I wasn't ready. Things took a turn for the worse then." I'm shaking like a leaf now, I think I know where this is going but I pray to whatever god is out there that I am wrong. "He smiled, and this time I noticed the predatorial gleam in his eyes. 'What about your reward?' He said. The second he said it I knew what was going

to happen. I knew he didn't care. I knew he wouldn't listen to me. I tried to get away, but he was stronger than me. I couldn't. I passed out halfway through. I woke up the next morning, naked, bruised, and in so much pain down there that I couldn't walk. The two reasons I didn't leave. 1: It hurt too much to go anywhere. 2: I had nowhere else to go. Marluxia's the one who found me like that. He helped me clean up and get dressed and he carried me to that days meeting. He and Xemnas had it out afterwards. They would've killed each other if Demyx hadn't come along. He sent them both flying down the hall in a river of water. Xemnas promised to leave me alone on the condition that Marluxia and I stayed in the Unwhole and still went on missions for him. We agreed. Marluxia helped me recover physically and mentally. He knows I'm not the same and never will be. He used to be a pretty sweet guy too. We both changed after that day. So now you know. That's why you should stay away from Xemnas, that's why I'm such a bitch and that's why Marluxia's always so nasty. And why he rushed off to find Xemnas the first day you got here. "

I sit for a moment with my eyes wide open. Syamex puts an arm around me. "Xeha," This is so the wrong time to notice this, but is everyone calling me by the nickname Demyx gave me now? "If you want, I'll trade rooms with you. You don't have to stay with him. I shake my head and notice Larxene is holding back tears. I walk over and give her a hug. "Thank you, for telling me, I'm sorry for making you relive that." She looks at me angrily. "Yeah well, that doesn't mean you can hang around all day, get outta my room and remember, you tell NO ONE!" She throws us out of the room and closes her door. I sigh. Great, I'm falling for a rapist. Will my life ever be normal. Syamex stands in front of me. "You never answered me." I shake my head. "Syamex, I know all of you are concerned. But I can handle him. My element is equal if not stronger than his in power. If I can't fight him off, I can at least hold him off long enough for someone to hear the noise and come see what's going on. I'll be fine." He looks worried. "Xeha," I shake my head. "I am your superior and you will not question me. Now, if I'm not mistaken, we have a mission to attend to, don't we?"

Larxene sat on the edge of her bed as soon as Xeharest and Syamex left. Stupid newbies. Why the hell couldn't they just leave her alone. Couldn't Axel have told them? She heaved a sigh and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked up with a look of anger on her face, summoned her kunai, and threw them at the wall. This did nothing to improve her mood, so she put her head in her hands and began to cry. The sound of a portal opening caused her to look up and a look of pure fear crossed her face. "Now, now, I thought we agreed that you weren't to tell anyone? I guess if

you can break your promise, then I can break mine." Everyone was off on a mission, there was no one in the castle to hear her screams.

Syamex and I portal back to the castle several hours later, exhausted and with nothing to show for our efforts. We wave to each other and he heads towards Xigbar's room, meanwhile, I decide to try to get to know Marluxia, since he was trying to protect me from Xemnas that first day. As I reach his room I noticwe that Larxene's, the room next to his, has the door wide open and I hear his voice coming from inside, barely audible over loud sobbing. "I thought he promised to leave you alone!!! I'll kill him!" I can just make out the sobbing voices reply and realize with shock that it's Larxene's. "N-no please, w-we need to st-stay on his g-g-g-good side. We have nowhere else t-t-to g-g-g-g-ooooo!" She goes back to sobbing and Marluxia sighs. "Alright. Shhh, shhhh, it's ok. I'll talk to him then, is that ok? I won't fight him ok? I'll make sure we can stay here but that you're safe ok?" Her sobbing quiets and soon it goes quiet completely. Marluxia walks out and sees me. "She told you why you should stay away from Xemnas?" I nod. His face looks grim. "Good, cuz he just did it to her again." Syamex, who apparently walked up behind me at some point speaks. "He raped her? Again? THAT BASTARD!" I remain quiet. How, how can I be in love with a rapist? I run down the hall, away fromm my room, away from everyone. Iportal into the darkness and lay down. I can't spend the night in the castle. It may be cold and uncomfortable here, but it's safer than the castle. As my eyes close, I see a figure walking towards me in a black cloak. I feel myself being lifted and carried, then I pass out.


	5. Chapter 5: Xetim

The Forgotten

Chapter 5: Xetim

I open my eyes and realize that I'm in a bed. I sit up and realize it's a water bed. I look around and see seafoam green walls with light blue spongepainted over them. I look down at the floor and a look of confusion crosses my face. The last thing I remember is laying down to sleep in the darkness. How did I get into Demyx's room and why is he sleeping on the floor. A better question is why is Axel sleeping next to him? Then I remember. The black cloaked figure who picked me up and carried me. It must've been Demyx. It still doesn't explain why Axel is lying next to him with his arm around him. Was something going on between them that I didn't know about? I spot Demyx's sitar next to the bed and get an idea. My element is heart. Manipulation, Imagination and Imitation right? So....does that mean I can use others elements and weapons? I pick up the sitar and strum lightly, willing a miniwater clone to pop up. The second i strum one does. I smirk. I can use this! I look over at the two lovebirds on the floor and grin evilly. I play the sitar, and within seconds the two are soaked to the bone in ice cold water. They both leap up from the floor screaming. I hold in my laughter, waiting to see if they'll remember I'm here. Apparently they forgot. Axel pulls Demyx to him. "Hold still you little spaz! I can dry us both off." I watch steam rise off their skin as Axel heats them up to get rid of the water. Demyx blushes a little. "Thanks Axy." He stands on tiptoe, being a few inches shorter than Axel, and pecks him on the lips.

I choose this moment to cough loudly and they jump apart. Axel notices the sitar in my hands and grabs it from me. "Why you no-good little sneak!" I laugh. "I'm the sneak? What two people are supposed to be some of my best friend's and never told me they were dating. "Demyx blushes furiously but Axel holds his ground, smirking. "Well, not everyone's so accepting, now that we know you are, let's put this past us and figure something out. I'm sure Demyx was happy to let you use his bed last night, but you can't do this every night. And we certainly can't have you sleeping in the darkness with your heartless still on the loose. But we can't have you in your room because it's connected to Xemnas's. Much as I would love to spend every night with DemDem here.." Demyx blushes again and I laugh a little. Axel slaps me playfully on the arm. "Not doing that, you perv, got we haven't even done that! As I was saying, much as I would like to, the superior would have my head, so we need to figure out where to send you." I roll my eyes. "Well then that's up to you genius, since you just obliterated every idea for a possible place to stay!" The three of us laugh and Demyx pipes up. "Well, Xemnas will suspect something's up if she leaves her normal room. Xiggy and Syamex are right next door, what if we just ask them to keep a close eye and ear out?" I nod and remember something about Xigbar's room. "Hey, when I went into Xigbar's room to introduce him to Syamex, his wall was full of bullet holes, what if one hole just happened to lead my room?" Axel and Demyx look confused and then it seems to dawn on them.

I walk into my room after the morning meeting to find a hole in the wall between my and Xigbar's rooms. I look through only to see one yellow eye staring back. "Hey Xiggy, I see Axel and Demyx already talked to you?" He laughs. "Yeah, the lovebirds talked to me. Syamex and I will be keeping close tabs on you ok. If you're going to get undressed then just warn us and we'll put our ear instead of our eye ok?" I give him a look. Or as much of one as I can give with only one eye. "Really?" He laughs. "Of course, not all guys are pigs you know!" I laugh and step away from the whole just as a portal opens behind me. "Good morning Xeharest, it was nice to see you at the meeting since you never returned to your room last night." I turn to find Xemnas behind me. "Uh, yes superior, I, uh, wasn't tired and decided to continue looking for new members." He nods. "I see, so, I never had a chance to ask, where did you go after the meeting yesterday? I wanted to show you your new meeting room." I shrug. "Syamex and I went straight to looking for new members. A relieved expression crosses his face. I bet he's thinking I don't know what he did to Larxene. "Very good, very dedicated I see. Before you leave to find new members today I would like to show you your new meeting room." He takes my arm and portals to an all black room that is surprisingly bright due to the white lights. "This is your new meeting room. You may add chairs as you wish and, just like the white room, it's totally soundproof." His tone of voice brings my attention back to him and I notice his predatorial smile.

Xigbar ran out of his room the second Xemnas had portaled with Xeharest. Syamex followed close behind him. They had no idea where this new meeting room was. They opened door after door finding nothing. Behind the fifth door they opened they found Axel and Demyx making out. The two lept apart but looked relieved when they saw it was only Xigbar and Syamex. They looked worried when they saw the frightened looks on their faces though. Axel pushed his way out of the room. "What's wrong?" Xigbar runs his hand through his hair. "It's Xemnas, he took Xeha..." Axel and Demyx ran down the hall. They knew where the new meeting room was, they had helped make it. They knew it was soundproof. Where else would he bring her?

He's sitting on top of me. Trying to get my tank top off. I'm screaming. I know no one can hear me, but it doesn't stop me from trying to make them. I'm trying to get away but these weird black and white vine things are holding my arms and legs down. He swears and starts to rip the tank top from the bottom up. He gets to my bellybutton when suddenly the door bursts open. Demyx, Axel, Xigbar and Syamex all rush in. Xemnas releases me and leaps away from me. I stand and hold a hand up as they run towards him. They stop. "Listen, I don't like this any more than you do. We have nowhere else to go. Plus, Xemnas has been here longer than any of us. He's your only key to a heart. Let's just let this go and keep trying to do whatever needs to be done. When that's accomplished we can worry about him ok?" Xemnas smirks. "Unless you'd rather try to get hearts by yourselves?" They all go quiet and look at each other. Xemnas laughs. "That's what I thought. Now, I will leave her and Larxene alone, but in turn, you must stay and do the missions that I ask of you. And you must tell no one. Am I understood?" They look at each other, then look at him, defeated. They all mumble "yes sir" and we leave the room.

I turn to Syamex. "Well, we have a mission to go on, and I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to stay on his good side." Syamex follows as I portal to the darkness, we wave goodbye to Xigbar Axel and Demyx, who all look very worried. "So," mumbles Syamex. "Are you gonna be ok?" I nod. "Yeah man, you guys saved me, I think I'll be fine." Syamex smirks. "Damn, I was so hoping for a chance to be the leader!" I laugh. "Yeah, right, if you were leader my whole section of the Unwhole would crumble in minutes." He shoves me playfully and I shove back, we continue this for a while.

Suddenly we hear gunshots and leap to the ground. The next thing I know, a gun barrel is being pressed to the back of my head. An angry gruff voice comes from behind me and I turn my head to the side to see that Syamex is in the same position, a shotgun to the back of his head. "Who are you and what the hell do you want? If you're here to fight, rest assured that I already killed that fucking heartless and won't hold back from doing the same to you!" I take a deep breath and calm myself down. "My name is Xeharest, this is Syamex, we..." I feel the gun push harder against my head and whimper slightly, this day is going from bad to worse real quick. "I wasn't asking your names chickie, I was asking what the hell you want!" I decide not to point out that he did ask who we are. "We're from a group called the Unwhole, it's for nobodies like me and you, and I'm looking for new members, trying to save nobodies from wandering the darkness until they fade!" The guns are removed from the backs of our heads. A strong set of arms hoists me up and I turn to see the single scariest looking man I have ever seen.

He's as tall as Xaldin, and just as big. His dark hair is cut short in a buzz cut and his sideburns could rival Xaldin's. He has an eyepatch over his right eye and a long scar going down the left side of his face. Plus, he has the short mustache gotee combo, making him look even more intimidating. He is wearing thick leather gloves and carrying two shot guns. I notice that the handles have blades on them, which must be the reason for the gloves. He towers over me and speaks again, his loud, gruff voice making me cringe. "The name's Tim. Sorry about that, I just got outta one hell of a battle with some heartless thing. Nearly took my head off til I found out I had these guns and these weird powers." I nod. "Yeah, we have them too, mine is heart and my weapons are...well I'll tell you later." I really am not in the mood to be laughed at. "And Syamex's element is continuoum." I roll my eyes at Tim's confused expression. "Time and space, and his weapons are two keyblades. So, we told you about the Unwhole, do you want in or not?" Yeah, so I'm putting on the tough girl act, my way of coping with being intimidated, whatev. He thinks for a moment then nods. "Yeah, I could use a place to stay, even I wouldn't be stupid enough to turn down shelter from all this darkness."

I do my usual name routine and his name becomes Xetim. Like Syamex, he has no trouble with the bridge at all, unfortunately, I can't say the same about him meeting everyone. Xemnas looks ready to kill him, not that I mind. Anything to get on his nerves after what happened. Xigbar runs away after two seconds of talking to him. Xaldin's is an interesting conversation though. I knock on his door and he answers angirly." What the hell do you want?" He spots Xetim. "Oh, new guy huh? Look, am I gonna hafta go through this every time you bring a new guy in?" He pulls out his sake and takes a sip. Xetim takes a step toward him. "Yo, can I have some?" Xaldin looks up and freezes, theres a shotgun pointing into his face, he hands over his sake and turns to me. "Why are you here?" I hold back a laugh at the look on his face when I answer. "Xetim is your new roommate." Xaldin nods. "Ok, I think I can deal with sharing with someone who isn't like the rest of the retards in this place." I blink but say nothing. I finish introducing Xetim, which usually ends the same way, someone running away or slamming a door or just having a plain old hatred of him, then head back to my room. I lock the door behind me and wonder if I can block people from portaling. I knock on the wall between mine and Xigbar's room and ask him to try to portal into my room. Then I hold my hands up and will it to be that no portals can open to my room. A pink glow fills the room then vanishes. A few minutes later, Xigbar yells through the hole that he can't portal in. I thank him and lay down, falling fast asleep, feeling totally safe.

* * *

I realize this chapter totally sucks, the last one kind of dug me into a hole, this was my way out of it, chapter 6 will be better i swear


End file.
